The Great Scarab Mix-up
by Jadej.j
Summary: Bionic Six and the Mummies Alive characters have to deal with an old evil that has taken over Dr.Scarab and Wizard Scarab


The Bionic Six are own by MCA/Universal in association with Tokyo Movie Shinas 1987. My characters do not mean any harm to the show.  The Mummies Alive characters are made by the people from DIC 1998 and these peoples mummies do not mean any harm to the show. Bastet's Cleo, Sekhmet's Joari, Lacey's Corryn, Drakhen's Khut, Aziza's Aziza, Raxosh's Raxosh, Isami's Karnak, Sierra's Oria, Rathera's Rathera, Pearl's Pearl,Sekhmet's Zira, Pheres' Pheres and Keh_Ra's Keh_Ra. 

**"The Great Scarab Mix-up"**

We find Dr.Scarab and his evil minions digging in Egypt, under a hot sun. _"Why are we out here? I think this is a waste of time and power."_ said Glove. He looked at Dr.Scarab. _"We are looking for a Powerful Scroll it has the secret of ever lasting life written on it. So keep looking for it."_ said Dr. Scarab. _"I love it when you talk that way. Darlyn."_said Madame-O. She hugged him. _"OH boss, I think I found it."_ said Mechanic as he held up an old box. _"I don't believe it. You found it."_ said Dr.Scarab as he took the box from Mechanic. _"Here is the key to ruling the world. Ha ha ha ha ha."_ said Dr.Scarab and his evil minions joined in the laughter.

The Bennetts' kid and one of their friends were at the museum in San Francisco looking at exhibit of mummies. _"Did ya heard of all the missing Mummies!" _said J.D. He looked at a Sarcophagus. _"People even say that they got up and took their Sarcophagus with them."_ said Jazmin. She looked at Eric, J.D., Meg and Bunji. _"That's why we are here to find out what's going on and if Dr. Scarab is behind it."_ said Eric. He hugged Jazmin and she hugged him back.

_"But why would any one want a mummy or mummies for that matter?"_ asked Meg. Who grinned at her brother. Eric shook his head. _"I don't know sis, but we are going to find out."_

The Bennetts and Jazmin were being watched by a strange person who was a cross the room. Her eyes looked at the group of kids who were talking about missing mummies and their Sarcophagus. Another person came up behind her. _"What are you doing Joari? and who are those people?"_ asked the girl who touch an amulet in a shape of a cat. _"I'm listen in on those kids because they are talking about missing mummies. In other words us, Cleo." _said Joari. She turned and looked at Cleo in the eyes. Cleo looked at the five kids. The one that stood out was the sandy-blonde kid with the girl with dark brown hair on his arm. Joari was looking at the dark tall skin boy with glasses. _"What are we going to do, Joari?" _ asked Cleo. Joari looked at the kids and then back at Cleo. _"We are going to tell Ja-Kal about this and hope he or one of the others have a good idea on how we are going to deal with these people."_ said Joari. She looked once more at the group of kids and then turned walked away with Cleo following her.

Jazmin looked around the room._ "Is it me or did any one feel we were being watched."_ Eric looked at Jazmin and then around the room. _"I don't see any one around Jazmin maybe your eyes are playing with you."_ Jazmin looked at Eric. He grinned at her and she shook her head.

_"Maybe but I still think we best be careful at what we do and what questions we ask."_

_"Jazmin right if we ask the wrong people we mite get in over our heads."_ said J.D. _"Can we now get some lunch? I'm staved."_ asked Bunji. He grinned ear to ear. Eric rubbed his brother's head and nodded. _"All right let's get some thing to eat and then join mom and dad at the inn to make plains on what to do next."_ said Eric. The Bennetts and Jazmin left the museum. 

Joari and Cleo enter the Sphinx which now houses 12 mummies and one kitty litter box.

Joari looked around for Ja-Kal. _"Where is Ja-Kal I got some thing important to tell him."_ said Joari. _"What's so important that you got to tell Ja-Kal first?"_ said asked Rathera. She came towards Joari and Cleo, stopped and crossed her arms. _"Well let's just say that everyone existence is on the line and the Prince mite have no more Guardians to save him from Scarab."_ said Joari in a strong voice.

_"Believe it or not she right about this." _ said Cleo. She stood beside her friend. _"I won't believe until you say what's going on."_ said Rathera, her arms still crossed. Ja-Kal and Rath entered the room. To see Joari, Cleo and Rathera arguing about some thing. _"What is going on here. Rathera stop arguing with the others. You are lucky that we trust you at all. I mean you and..."_ said Rath. _"Brother stay out of it or you find your self in the second after life!"_ shouted Rathera. As she turned to face her brother in the face.

_"Stop this at once and tell me what is going on?"_ said Ja-Kal. He put him self in between the Siblings.

_"That's the very question I was asking Joari but she won't tell me."_ said Rathera. Who glared at Joari with her green eyes. _"Okay Joari what is going on and why must you tell me about it?"_ asked Ja-Kal. As he turned to face Joari and Cleo. _"Get very one together and I tell you about what Cleo and I found out at the museum." _ said Joari. She then walked passed the other with Cleo walking behind her.

_"Well now this is important if Joari wants every one to hear this."_ said Rath. His face showed wonderment. His sister's face showed another story.

_"Well, we best do as she asked or we never find out what she knows."_ said Ja-Kal. _ "And when did Joari become leader?"_ said Rath. Ja-Kal looked at Rath. Blue looked into green.  *sigh*_ "She has not become leader but, if we want to know what she want to said, I guess we do as she says for now."_ said Ja-Kal.

The mummies gathered around the magic pyramid to hear what Joari had to say. There was Rathera, her brother Rath, Ja-Kal, Cleo, Raxosh, Oria, Pheres, Aziza and Karnak. Joari looked around the room. _ "Let's get to the point of this meeting."_ All eyes where on Joari._ "Good I don't want to be here but I am curious to what this is about."_ interrupted Rathera.

Joari looked at Rathera. _ "Stay quite you if you know what best for you. Okay now that out of my system. We can get to the real problem."_

Rathera remain quite. _"I don't know why but, there are a group of kids looking into the missing mummies at the museum. Meaning us!"_ The group looked at one another._ "So what!"_ said Rathera. _"They are looking for mummies that's all. It just they don't know what's going on."_

_"I don't why these kids are looking into this maybe we should ask the magic pyramid."_ said Rath. He walked over to the stone pyramid. _ "Oh great spirits tell us who are these people and why are they looking for us?"_ The magic pyramid glowed and turned and then stopped. Rath looked at what the pyramid had to say. _"This is interesting."_ Aziza came over to the pyramid and looked at what the pyramid had to say as well. _"Heroes the pyramid calls them heroes!"_ The mummies looked at one any other. _"You got to be kidding right!"_ said Oria. As she came over to the pyramid as well.

_"The magic pyramid has not lied to us before."_ said Karnak. His wolf tail wagged. _"Still it's hard to believe that those kids are heroes."_ Cleo looked at the pyramid. _ "I mean they look so normal."_

_"They made do but that does not mean they are."_ said Pheres. He put his hands on his hips. _"Rath you idiot! You must have read it wrong."_ said Rathera. She pushed her brother out of the way to read the pyramid. Her eyes wide open. _"This can't be true."_ She looked at her brother and then stormed out of the room. _"Guess where she going."_ said Cleo.

Rathera bummed into Corryn on her way out. She mumble an apology as she went out of room. _"What's up her tut and why is every one here and what is going on?"_ said Corryn. The mummies looked at the daughter of Bes. Joari was the first to speak. _"It's good to see ya Corryn and there is some thing strange going on."_ She looked at Corryn.

_"Has my father done some thing again, that I don't know about."_ Corryn walked over to the group. _"We have a problem of sorts."_ said Cleo. Looking at her friend. Corryn looked at Cleo. _"Then what is this problem?"_ said Corryn. _"No! Bes has not been causing trouble of late."_ said Ja-Kal. He looked at the magic pyramid. _"Then what is going on and why is Rathera so mad?"_ Corryn still looking at the group. _"Sit down and we tell you all about it."_ said Rath. He once more looked at the magic pyramid. 

Rathera heads towards the Pyramid where we find the other Scarab who has lived 50 life times. She goes in to his chambers and see Heka reading a Scroll.  "Where is Scarab you pile of scales?" _"Oh look who here tried of looking after the Prince are we and what brings...."_ said Heka but before she could finish Rathera grabbed Heka by the throat.

_ "I don't have time for your silly questions snake. Now where is Scarab?"_ Heka pointed with her tail and Rathera dropped her to the ground. _"Scarab my love I need to talk to you about some thing that has come up."_ purred Rathera as she came through the door way to his Lab of Magic.

_"What is it now my dear and please make sure it not a waste of my time."_ said Scarab as he looked into a mirror to looked at a few new wrinkles. Rathera came up behind him and touched his face. _"What can I say but, there are a new group of heroes in town but they are looking for the mummies and you know what that means."_ said Rathera. She hold him close and grinned. Her green eyes shined. Scarab lifted Rathera off her feet.

_"Who are these so call heroes? I don't want any trouble from some one new!"_ said Scarab. He looked into Rathera's eyes. "Did you said that they are looking for the mummies and not me."

_"Yes my love. That's what I said and these so called heroes are a bunch of kids, but I have not seen them. Only Joari and Cleo have seen them at the museum."_ said Rathera who then kissed her love. _"Oh gross are we now in lovely dovely land."_ said Heka. She then duck from a fire ball from Scarab. "What did I say?" _"Leave us alone for a while Heka and see if you can find out any thing about these heroes."_ said Scarab. _"Well pardon me!"_ and Heka then slithered out of the room. 

The Bennetts were enjoying lunch. _ "So are there any clues at the museum."_ asked Jack. Eric looked at his Father *sighed* and shook his head. _"Not a one dad and they say that their have been sightings of the mummies around town fighting sandstone men and a boy has been sited as well being with the mummies."_ said Eric.

_"Strange world we live in, isn't!"_ said Jazmin as she took a bite out of her meal and then took a drink of water. All of a sudden a yell for help came from out side. The Bennetts and Jazmin ran out side to see what was going on. There was Dr.Scarab and his gang of evil minions. There was a young boy with brown hair and a red back pack in front of the evil man. _"So you are the Prince of the Nile."_ said Dr.Scarab who held up an Amulet that was glowing bright yellow and white at the time.

_"Well it time to go into action gang." _said Jack as the Bennetts and Jazmin ran behind a wall."Bionics On!" There stood the Bionic Six and the one called Shadowdancer.

The boy was holding his own amulet and seem to be talking into it. As the Bionic Six came around the corner. Sport-1 went into action. He dove for the boy and Shadowdancer covered him with a lighting ball. Dr.Scarab yelled in anger at the Bionic Six and toll his people to go after Sport-1.

_"I don't know what this is about Dr.Scarab but you are not getting this boy."_ said Sport-1 as he and Shadowdancer ran down the street as the other face the mad scientist and his evil group of followers. Sport-1 and Shadowdancer stopped a few blocks away and looked at the boy. He was a little shook up but fine. _"So do you know why that mad man is after you?"_ asked Shadowdancer. The boy looked at her and shook his head. Sport-1 looked up at as a strange car and bike approached them.

_"Well thanks for the help here is my ride."_ said the boy. Sport-1 grabbed the boy's back pack and looked at the strange vehicles. _"My Prince are you all right?"_ said Ja-Kal as he up out of the Hot-Ra. Just then a laser shot past them.

_"Now you Bionic-Brats will hand over that kid."_ said Glove. His arm raised at the group. Sport-1 looked at Glove and then at the others people who had arrived. _"No way Glove I don't know why Dr.Scarab wants this boy but you have to come over my dead body to get him."_ The mummies looked at the young man and girl in the strange colored clothing.

_"That's them the ones in the museum. The ones who are looking for..."_ said Cleo. Who held up her whip. Sport-1 and Shadowdancer looked at the girl and then realizes that they were looking at mummies. _"Well I be. I guess the rumors are true that the mummies are walking around."_ said Sport-1. _"Enough with the small talk hand over the boy."_ Said Glove. Sport-1 looked at Glove and shook his head. _"Do you want to do this one or do you want me too."_ said Sport-1. He bowed to to her. Shadowdancer looked at Sport-1 and the boy. _"You get him out of here while I take care of old metal hand."_ said Shadowdancer. She then drew out her whip and made Glove see stars.

As Sport-1 and the boy ran down the street and Cleo followed them as well. The other mummies helped Shadowdancer with Glove which then threw a darkness grenade and the world went dark. Sport-1 took the boy into the park. Cleo then jumped in front of Sport-1 and the boy.

_"Prince are you all right?"_ asked Cleo who didn't take her eyes off Sport-1. Sport-1 looked at the mummy in Cats Armor which colors where red and Purple with rims of gold around it. He watched her whip as if it was ready to strike him. _"Cleo, I'm all right and I don't think you have to fight him. He been helping me to get a way from these strange people."_ said the Prince. Cleo still looking at Sport-1. _"May I take the Prince home now. I will make sure he gets home safe."_

_"I don't know you and how can I trust you won't hurt the boy."_ said Sport-1. Shielding the boy. Then he heard some one coming from behind. He turned around to face Shadowdancer and the other mummies. _"Oh! Calm down bright eyes, it's all right these mummies have told me what's going on."_ said Shadowdancer as she put her hand on Sport-1's shoulder. He looked at the mummy in the blue and gold armor. He saw the leadership in his eyes. The other mummies had different armor as well but, they were all animals.

Hawk, Snake, Cat, Wolf and Antelope. He shook his head. _ "Well what is the story behind this and I still wish to know why Dr.Scarab is after this boy."_ said Sport-1. _"Did you say Scarab?"_ said the mummy in the snake armor. His sword match his armor. _"I said Dr.Scarab not Scarab why do you ask me that?"_ asked Sport-1. He still stood in front of the boy. The mummy in the blue and gold armor looked at Sport-1 with his ice blue eyes. _"You are not going to believe this Sport-1!"_ said Shadowdancer as she slimed at him. She told him about the other Scarab and how the boy's spirit would give every lasting life to the evil magician. _"Maybe our Dr.Scarab is thinking the same thing."_ Sport-1 grasped his head. _"That Amulet Dr.Scarab was holding. It was glowing."_ The mummies looked at Sport-1 and Shadowdancer but before any else could be said.

""Beep! Beep! Beep!" Went Sport-1's wrist radio. _"Sport-1, here Bionic-1."_ The other voice came threw the line. _"Are you and the others all right?"_ said the voice._ "Yes, sir! The boy, Shadowdancer and I are okay. I have some thing to report Bionic-1 but, I tell you when I see you back at home base. Sport-1 off line."_

Sport-1 looked up at the mummies. He took a deep breath and shook his head. _"Maybe we all should meet tomorrow some where to talk about this."_ said Shadowdancer. She looked at the mummy in the blue and gold Cat armor. _"Shadowdancer is right if we work together on this maybe we can stop our Scarab from harming this boy."_ said Sport-1. He looked down on the boy and put his hand on the boy's head and rubbed it. He grinned.

_"Why should we trust you?"_ asked the mummy in Wolf armor. _"Because we know this Dr.Scarab and you know the other Scarab."_ said Shadowdancer. She stood beside Sport-1. _"And we don't like it when we are not trusted."_

_"So! When do you want to meet?"_ asked Shadowdancer. The mummies looked at one any other and then the one in blue and gold armor said. _"It's best if we meet around noon tomorrow in the park. That will give us time to get organize."_ _"Sounds fair. Noon it is then."_ said Shadowdancer. She turned and looked at Sport-1. He was still looking after the boy. He looked up at her and nodded. They said there good-byes and the boy went with the mummies. Sport-1 keep watching them as they left. Shadowdancer looked at her friend and grinned. She knew some how Sport-1 decided to guard that boy from Dr.Scarab and he no doubt put his life on the line for the boy. They told the others what happened and what was going on with the mummies and the boy prince. The others hardly believed them but, agreed about the meeting. 

Rathera had returned to an empty Sphinx. She sigh and went to her sarcophagus. Not long after the others returned. They made so much noise that Rathera stormed out of her sarcophagus. _"Well now what's going on here and what is the noise about?"_ said Rathera. Her face would have been bright red in anger if she was alive. The others looked at her and then Joari spoked up. _"Well if you wish to know Rathera. We have met two new group of people tonight. The group is the one we were talking about earlier and the other is their enemy. This enemy is also after the spirit of Ramsey. This enemy is called Dr.Scarab and we are meeting the others that fight him in the park tomorrow._

Their Group is called The Bionic Six. We just met Sport-1 and Shadowdancer of this team of heroes."

_"Those kids! You got to be kidding right!"_ said Rathera. She looked at the other mummies. Then she turned around to face Joari again. _"Another Scarab! What's going on here and why didn't my amulet go off to tell me that the Prince was in danger."_

_"Well I best have a look at it then. That is if you let me."_ said Rath. He walked up to her and looked at her Amulet. He shook his head and said. _"You been with Scarab haven't you *sigh* well I put a spell on your amulet so when you are with Scarab it doesn't go off._

So Scarab does not find the Prince though you." Rathera grabbed her Amulet and looked at her brother with angry eyes. *sigh* _"I just! You are right to do that, you are just looking out for the Prince's life. So who is this other Scarab?"_

_"All we know is he is a man of Science and he has an Amulet that can find the Prince."_ said Ja-Kal. _"That's why Karnak and Aziza are watching the him right now and soon Raxosh and Oria are going to take up the watch."_ said Pheres. Rathera looked at Pheres._ "So do I get a watch or don't you trust me?"_ asked Rathera. Ja-Kal looked at her and nodded._ "You will get a watch but, you will be with me."_

Rathera looked at Ja-Kal and put up her hands in the air._ "Okay mighty leader I will stand watch with you."_ said Rathera. She thought thou ***I'm not going to like it.***

Later after her watch with Ja-Kal, Rathera returned to Scarab to tell him what she had learned from the others._ "Scarab I have some new information about those new heroes."_ Scarab and Heka came out behind a desk and came towards her._"What have you learned my dear. That this worthless snake could not."_ said Scarab has he threw Heka across the room._"What did I do wrong?"_asked Heka as she got off the floor and slithered back to Scarab's side. She looked up at him. _"All I knew was these heroes were kids. No names, no idea of what they looked like and what they able to do."_ Rathera told Scarab about the Bionic Six and the other Scarab. What was going on and when the meeting was going on tomorrow. Scarab looked at Rathera and then grinned.

_"Well now we got an interesting problem here. This Dr. Scarab has found the lost Amulet of Prince Rames. I got to get it from him."_ He rubbed his chin with his hand. _"Is every one going to be at this meeting?"_

Rathera nodded her head. _"Well then I guess I best crash this little party but not before this other Dr. Scarab comes in to the picture."_ _"Best be going now and I will see you tomorrow."_ said Rathera. She took her leave and Scarab and Heka planned how to get the Amulet from Dr.Scarab. 

Sport-1 was standing in the park. He looked around the area for sighs of danger. The other Bionic Six were eating a picnic lunch. Bionic-1 looked at his son and then to Shadowdancer._ "Do you know why Sport-1 is acting this way."_ Shadowdancer looked at Bionic-1 and nodded her head. _"It's that boy Dr.Scarab is after, Bionic-1. I think Sport-1 as taken it's his responsibility to keep the boy safe and sound. I think he mite do some thing drastic to keep the boy from harm."_

The mummies then showed up with the boy. Sport-1 and Shadowdancer came up to the group. Sport-1 looked at the boy and slimed._ "How are you all today?"_ Sport-1 looked at the group of mummies.

_"Thank you for asking Sport-1. I am Ja-Kal leader of this group."_ Some of the mummies made sounds to them selves.

Sport-1 shook his head. _"This is Bionic-1, leader of this small group."_ Bionic-1 walked up to Sport-1 and Ja-Kal. Once the main introductions were done the Bionic Six and the mummies traded information on their 'Scarabs'. Sport-1 walked over to Presley the mummies Cleo and Joari.

Presley looked up at Sport-1 as he came towards them. _"How are you today young man? It's good to see you again and hello Cleo."_Sport-1 looked at Joari and keep his distance from her. Presley still looking at Sport-1._ "I didn't thank you yesterday for helping me to get away from that Dr.Scarab. I'm okay."_ said Presley.

Sport-1 slimed at the boy. He looked at Cleo and Joari again._"So are you bored as I am with all this talk and no action."_ Shadowdancer came up behind Sport-1 and put her arms around him. He sigh and hugged her back. _"Sure I'm bored. All that Ja-Kal does is talk."_ said Cleo as she checks her whip. Joari looked at Sport-1 and Shadowdancer. _"Who is the dark skin man in your group?"_ She still looking at them. Sport-1 looked at Joari. 

_"That's my brother I.Q. and why do you ask?"_He stood his ground. _"I just wanted a name. So I now who I'm talking to that's all."_ She then left the group and walked over to I.Q. Sport-1 looked at Cleo, Presley and Shadowdancer. _"I wonder what all that was about?"_ said Presley. Sport-1 shook his head. _"I don't know?"_

Scarab watched the group of heroes from a far. _"So these are the heroes Rathera told me about they don't looks so tough do they, Heka."_ She looked up at Scarab and grinned.  _"Shabties attack!!"_

Dr.Scarab watches the group as well. _ "So what is this a convention of heroes."_ He points to the boy. He watches the boy for a minute. _"Cyphrons attack!!"_

Every one was talking in small groups when the Shabties and Cyphrons came down on them. **"Look out it's an attack!!!"** That was all that was said when all hell broke out. Sport-1 fought Glove as Shadowdancer faced one of the Shabties. Ja-Kal fought some Cyphrons. One group of mummies and Bionic Six fought together against a group of Cyphrons and Chopper. Laser shots where every where. Presley stayed near Sport-1. 

Rath was hit in the chest by a shot from Mechanic's nail gun. Raxosh was shot out of the sky by Scarab and Oria was stopped by Madame-O's harp. The Mummies and the Bionic Six fought the Shabties and Cyphrons. Sand and robots parts were all over the ground.

Sport-1, Cleo, Shadowdancer, Rathera, Joari, I.Q., Corryn and Presley where trying to get away from Scarab. All of a sudden Dr.Scarab step in front of the group.

_"Give me the boy!"_ said both Scarabs. They looked at each other. _"This is my Prince you will not take him."_ said Cleo. _"I agree you will not take him from us."_ said Sport-1.

All of a sudden Dr.Scarab's amulet flashed a bright red light and every one was thrown to the ground. All but the two Scarabs. The Amulet gives off a bloody red glow.

_"What's happening??!!"_ said Dr.Scarab. He looked at the amulet. Sport-1 grabs his ears. _"Stop that sound. I can't... I don't... I won't do that. You can't make me to."_ _"Sport-1 what's wrong?"_ said Shadowdancer. I.Q. looked at his brother. All of a sudden the Amulet gave off smoke and a ghostly figure appears. 

At the same time both Scarabs realizes they want the same boy. So as villains do they started to fight each other. They order their Cyphrons and Shabties to fight each other. 

During the battle some of the mummies have gotten hurt, Pheres, Oria, Rath and Raxosh. _"We got to get out of here now!!!"_ said Ja-Kal. Quickly everyone leaves, but the group that has the Prince with them are still facing the two Scarabs and the Amulet's spirit. 

_"That ghost it can't be but, it's Deth."_ said Corryn. Joari took up her sword and face it. Rathera as well took out her sword. Cleo stand by with her whip. _"Well who or what ever that is it's about to strike out."_ said Sport-1. He stands up straight to face the ghost.

Both Scarabs are arguing over who will take the boy. When suddenly Shadowdancer threw a lighting ball at them. Rathera looked at Shadowdancer.  _"What in the hell??!! Why did you do that??!!"_ said Rathera, who pointed her sword at Shadowdancer. _"Point that at them and it's time to go and I couldn't stand all that shouting any more."_ Said Shadowdancer. She stood her ground. Rathera gives Shadowdancer a mean look as she puts down her sword. Shadowdancer *sigh*

_"No time to play ball, Sport-1 we got to go."_ said I.Q. He grabs his brothers arm and pulls him away from the ghost. The ghost looked at Sport-1 and then at the Prince. ** "You will be mine."** said Deth. Cleo cracks her whip at the ghost.

_"You will never have him."_ said Cleo. _ "We will stop you."_ said Joari. Her sword still up to strike. _"You will go back from once you came."_ said Rathera as she brought up her sword again. Shadowdancer threw a lighting ball at the ghost as the group ran to get away. It is the ghost but did little to it.

Both Scarabs got up and then the air seemed to freeze. As a woman appears from the frost filled air. _"Scarab what is going on here?"_ said the woman. _"Pearl what are you doing here?"_ said Scarab. He looked at the woman in Lynx armor. She walked over to Scarab.

_"Who is this and what can I do to help?" _asked Pearl. She pointed to Dr.Scarab and his evil group of minions. Scarab looked at Dr.Scarab. _"All I know is he after the Prince and I want him stopped."_ He pointed Heka and she spitted out a fire ball at Dr. Scarab. Glove returned fire with his glove. _"Consider it done my dear."_ said Pearl as she cast her spell of Golden Snowflakes. Dr.Scarab and his minions stopped and Madame-O threw a darkness grenade and Scarab, Heka and Pearl where stand in a pile of sand and metal.

The Bionic Six where on Skydancer when they realize that Sport-1, I.Q. and Shadowdancer where not with them. Bionic-1 quickly radio them. _"Bionic-1 on line. Bionic-1 on line. Sport-1, I.Q., Shadowdancer are you all right?" _ asked Bionic-1. He waited to hear answered. Then I.Q. came on line. _"We are all right Bionic-1, but we got a new problem." _ Bionic-1 became quite. _ "That amulet is alive and some thing is troubling Sport-1. I don't know what's wrong. He not talking about it, not even to Shadowdancer."_ The radio remain quiet for a minute. _"This is serious. Do you need help?" _ said Bionic-1. _ "No Bionic-1 we are all right. Signing off." _ said I.Q.

I.Q. walked over to the others. _ "Told Bionic-1 what happen."_ Joari looked at I.Q. and a feeling came over her. She tried to push them away but they stayed strong. Sport-1 was in a bad mood Shadowdancer was trying to find out why. Cleo was standing by the Prince and Rathera was standing near by. 

I.Q. looked at his brother and then at the Prince and his mummies. He looked at Joari and saw she was looking at him. She notice he was watching her, she turned away. I.Q. blushed. Sport-1 saw this and since the first time after the ghost showed up he smiled.

Shadowdancer looked at him and hugged him. _"Are you all right my love?" _asked Shadowdancer. It was Sport-1 time to blushed. Presley giggled at him and Shadowdancer. "Dwwwaaaa!!!_ Can we go home now I can't stand this lovely dovely stuff."_ said Cleo. Every one laughed out loud. _"May I talk to I.Q. alone for a minute?" _ asked Joari. Every one looked at Joari and then at I.Q. Sport-1 nodded to Joari.

She and I.Q. walked over to a tree. _"I'm worried about Sport-1. He seems to react to this ghost."_ said Joari. _ "You are right my brother... I mean my team mate." _ said I.Q. He looked at Joari. _"He is your brother!"_ Joari looked at Sport-1 and then back at I.Q. _"That explains a lot. I mean the way you and your team mate seem to care a lot about each other." _I.Q. took a deep breath. _ "Yes we are a family that love each other, and I think I like you too."_ Then all of a sudden I.Q. took Joari took Joari in his arms and kissed her.

Sport-1 was coming around the tree when I.Q. kissed Joari. He stopped and was shocked. He quickly backed off and returned to the others. Joari looked up at I.Q. when he let go of her. _ "Oh my that was different."_ She kissed back. They stopped and then walk back to the others.

Sport-1 looked at them when Corryn returned from looking around the area. She folded her wings and walked over to Sport-1. _"There is no one left in the park and I guess you all want to know who is Deth." _ said Corryn. Sport-1 nodded. The other joined in agreement. Corryn looked around and then sat down. _"Well Deth was a god but he went to far. He wanted to rule over Ra and us all."_ Cleo, Joari, Rathera and Presley looked at Corryn. _ "He almost pulled it off to, but the Gods got together and chosen a group of heroes to stop Deth." _ Shadowdancer looked at Corryn. _"Why didn't the Gods stop Deth?"_ Corryn looked at Shadowdancer. _"The Gods could not stop Deth because of their oath of noninterference with each others' actions." _

Corryn looked again at Sport-1, suddenly her eyes open wide. _"You look like the leader of the Chosen group." _Sport-1 became still and quite. _"You got to be kidding!!"_ said Rathera. _"He can't look like a chosen one. He a kid."_ Sport-1 walked up to Rathera and looked her in the eye.

_"I maybe a kid but I will not run away from this problem."_ Shadowdancer grabbed Sport-1's arm. _"I don't want you to fight each other about who you are and what you can and can't do."_ Sport-1 looked at Shadowdancer and his brother I.Q. *Sigh* _ "I want to know why you think I can't take care of this?" _ Looks at Rathera once more. His light crystal purple eyes looked right into Rathera's green eyes.

"Enough!_ That thing is after me and also I got two Scarabs as well that want my soul." _ said Presley. Sport-1 turned around and look at the boy. He saw the stress on the boy's face. He walked over to him. _ "I sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."_ He smiled at Presley. _ "I know want it means to keep a secret and what it does to your life. I can't tell any one of my friends that I'm bionic. It hard. I have to make up stuff and I don't like lying to any one." _

_"What Sport-1 is saying is true. Believe it or not we do have life out side of Bionics."_ said I.Q. He looked at Joari. Sport-1 watched his brother._ "Now back to the problem at hand. This Deth. How did the chosen ones stop him?"_

_ "Well that the tricky part." _ said Corryn. _"Great!! That's all we need to know it's going to be hard enough with two Scarabs but now we got an Ex-God on our hands!!"_ said Cleo. 

She sat down on a bench and put her hands on her hips. Corryn looked at her friend and then back at Sport-1._ "Well I got to find the position that the chosen group used on Deth to put him in that Amulet. I think, I can find it in one of Rath's scrolls."_ _"Sounds like plan. Now!! How to get the amulet back from Dr.Scarab."_ said Joari.

"We must get that Amulet from that other Scarab!!" shouted Scarab.

Pearl, Heka and Zira watched Scarab as he went on with his anger. Pearl walked up to Scarab. _ "What's wrong Scarab is there any thing we can do to help you out?"_ asked Pearl. Scarab looked at Pearl. His eyes were red shot and it looked like he aged a hundred years old. _ "Scarab calm down. I got an idea how to get both the Amulet and the Prince." _ said Heka. The other turned and looked at Heka._ "Well I do have an idea."_ _ "What's the plan then snake?"_ said Zira._ "Well it involve Rathera...."_ said Heka.

Meanwhile....

"Why? Why? Why can't you idiots get your hands on one boy?" shouted Dr.Scarab. He hold the amulet in his hands. Glove, Madame-O and Mechanic looked at their boss. Chopper and Klunk were out looking for that boy. _ "My dear Scarab, it's that brat Sport-1. He won't let us get near that boy." _ said Madame-O. She walked over to him and rubbed his bald head.

The amulet glowed. _ "Well then we got to get him out of the way." _ said Dr.Scarab. He started to laugh and his minions laughed with him.

The group heading towards the Sphinx. The mummies stopped before they got there. The Bionic part of the group looked at the mummies and the Lady Corryn. _ "What's wrong?"_ asked Shadowdancer. She looked at Joari, Cleo, Rathera, Presley and Corryn. She watched them for answer. The mummies looked at each other and looked at the others. _ "Well we don't want you to know where we live right now. So can you wait right here for a minute."_ said Joari. She looked in to the eyes of I.Q. Sport-1 watched his brother and Joari.

_ "We can wait here that's no problem." _ said I.Q. Sport-1 keep his eyes on Presley as he walked away. Shadowdancer watched him and wonder what was going on with him. The voice from the spirit called Deth till was ringing in his ears._ *I will not do that. I won't give you the boy. You can't make me.* _** ~You will bring me the boy and you will be my new body. You will pay for what you have done to me.~ **_ *I'm not the person you want. I'm not him.*_** ~You are the one and you are going to do what I asked.~**

The mummies and Presley walked into the Sphinx. Corryn walked into Rath's Lab and started looking for the scroll with the position on it. The other mummies quickly hugged Presley. "Stop it!!!_ I'm alright. Thanks to Sport-1 and his friends." _ said Presley. He sat down and watched the mummies as they arguing about bring the Bionic Six to the Sphinx. Corryn walked into the room. _"I found the potion but there is another problem."_ She looked at the group._ "I must have some blood of the person who is in control of the amulet right now."_

"Dddwwwaaaa!!! _ That means we go to face that mad man. We don't even know what he up to right now."_ said Cleo. She walked over to Corryn. _"And our Scarab what is he up too. He apart of this too."_ said Ja-Kal. He looked at the group of mummies he leads. _"I can't ask any one of you to go and face this strange Scarab that we don't know any thing about."_ The room remain quite for a second. _"Well now I live one life time what's is it to lose any other."_ said Aziza. She sat near the magic pyramid. 

All of the magic pyramid moved. The mummies quickly gather around the pyramid.

_"What does it say?"_ asked Karnak. As he looked Joari's shoulder. Joari *blushed* and Karnak *grins* Cleo shook her head. _"It's says to trust the one of red and yellow."_ said Aziza. She looked at the pyramid and shook her head. _ "Who is this person that it's talking about?"_ asked Aziza. _"Of course Sport-1 that who!! His colors are red and yellow."_ said Corryn. Others looked at her and Cleo then started to laugh.

"Dddwwwaaaa!!! _ That person you got to be kidding. He doesn't look like the one who we can trust."_ Corryn looked at Cleo and then turned and walked out of the room.

"Corryn wait!!!_ Why did you said that Cleo. Corryn is the only one who mite be able to make the position work."_ said Ja-Kal. He faced her in the face. Fire burned in both their eye's. All of a sudden they jumped on each other. Bandages flew every where. Ja-Kal pulled Cleo's hair as she bite his arm. 

They keep at it as Corryn brought in Sport-1, Shadowdancer and I.Q. Cleo then threw her ball at Ja-Kal knocking the wind out of him. "Stop that!!_ This will not help us stop that ghost and both of the Scarabs. If we fight each other then we will not stop the danger that faces us." _ said Shadowdancer. The ball returned to Bastet. She turned and faced Shadowdancer. She looked at her and then she threw the ball at her. Shadowdancer caught the ball but the ball gave her a shock of lighting and was then thrown against the wall Sport-1 started towards Cleo but Shadowdancer put up her hand. _"I'm all right bright eyes, calm down. Well got quite arm there my dear." _ Let's go of the ball and it returned to Cleo. Air seem to fill up with energy as Shadowdancer stood up straight. She seem to give off smoke as she looked at Cleo.

_"You got to be careful who you want to pick a fight with."_ said Shadowdancer. She shook a bit. She looked at Sport-1. _"Well I don't want to do that again soon. I mite be able to control lighting but that ball give quite a shock to the system."_ She sits back down on the ground when she really she could not stand up right. Ja-Kal gets up and then falls back down again. _ "OOOO that's got to hurt!"_ said Cleo as she left the room. Sport-1 looks at Shadowdancer, she nods to him she okay and he then went after Cleo.

_"Ja-Kal are you all right?"_ asked Presley. He sat down beside Ja-Kal. I.Q. and Corryn were helping Shadowdancer up. She shook off the last of the feeling she got from the ball. She looked around for Sport-1. _"Where is Sport-1 and what going on?"_ asked Shadowdancer. The group looked at her, I.Q. and Corryn. Sport-1 finds Cleo and faces her. "What's wrong with you? Are you apart of this team and why fight us? All we want is to help that boy and stop both Scarabs before it's too late." said in an angry voice. Cleo faced Sport-1, she growled at him and then threw the ball at him. Sport-1 remembering what happened to Shadowdancer jumped out of the way of the ball. 

The ball returned to Cleo, she was about to throw it again when Corryn stepped in between them, _"Stop it Cleo we need him to stop Deth."_ said Corryn. Sport-1 looked at Corryn and then at Cleo. He took a step back and he ran away. _"Wait! Come back! What did you do Cleo, we need him he the one to stop Deth."_ said Corryn. Cleo looked at Corryn, she just raised her shoulders and left Corryn alone in the hall. 

Meanwhile...

Angry Dr.Scarab was going back and forth in the made up lab that he and his group in an old building. _"Why can't get your hands on that boy?"_ His gang looked at their leader. _"It's that bionic brat Sport-1. He would not let us near the kid."_ said Glove.

"That is not a good enough. Get the Boy. NOW!!!!!"

The group jump to their feet and ran out the door.

The room filled with a smoke and eery light. **"Good! Now let's get read for the Prince and the heroes that will come to help him."**

_"Yes my master."_ said Scarab as he started working on a machine and other things in the room.

Back at the Pyramid...

_"So Heka what is this plan of yours?"_said Zira. The deadly woman look at the snake. _"Yes do let us Heka. What is on your scaley mind?"_ said Pearl. The air around her was cool.

"Tell us or I will end your strange life now!!!" yelled Scarab. 

The Snake looked at the group. _"Well now that I got all your tension. I tell you my plan. Now I did get to put a bug on one of the other bad guys in the park during the battle and Rathera is going to help us to get to the Prince."_

_"Do go on Heka tell us more."_said Scarab. No one notice Scarab's eyes were glowing a strange color.

_"Oh my god. Look at the time. I got to get back home or my mom is going to kill me."_ said Presley. 

_"My Prince. I think it's wise if you stay with us."_said Ja-Kal.

Presley shook his head._"I just can't stay. I got to go home."_ said Presley.

Corryn came into the room upset. She shook all over. _"I don't what to do. Cleo got Sport-1 up set and he ran off."_The room became quite. Shadowdancer looked straight at Corryn.

"What did Cleo say to him."

Corryn looked at Shadowdancer. _"I think... I scared him when I said that he was the one that is need to stop Deth. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scary him."_Corryn lower her head.

_"Let's not blame any one yet. Sport-1 been acting weird ever since we first seen Deth. So something must be wrong."_said Shadowdancer.

_"It's best to get the boy home before his mom calls the cops."_said Joari.

Everyone had to agree with that. Joari and I.Q. where the ones to take Presley home. As Corryn and Shadowdancer went to find Sport-1.

Sport-1 found himself in the park. His body shook all over. He didn't know what to do about all this trouble. He could handle both Scarabs but this **Deth** that was something different. He took a deep breath. It was becoming dark. _"What in the world am I going to do to stop this monster before it harm the boy."_

A tear ran down his face. Then he heard something coming toward him. He quickly hide behind a bush. Two women came into view. One was in Lynx armor and the other was dress in red and black. _"Looks like trouble to me."_ Slowly Sport-1 back off from the area.

Joari and I.Q. dropped of Presley at home. They rode on one of Quad-Runners. Joari hugged I.Q. He blushed. _"So what do you think this Deth wants with the boy?"_asked I.Q.

Joari thought for a moment before answering I.Q. She took a breath even though she didn't need to breathe any more._"Well I.Q. it could be a number of reasons why this creature is after Presley. Mainly these kinds of creatures are after the soul of the Prince that is inside Presley. The soul is very powerful."_

"I bet Dr.Scarab is after the same thing then. He loves power. Any thing to help him to find immortality."said I.Q.

_"So your Scarab is after the same thing as our Scarab is, Immortality."_said Joari.

They went back to the Sphinx.

Corryn and Shadowdancer where looking for Sport-1. They started near the Museum. _"So why do you think Sport-1 is the one to stop Deth?"_ asked Shadowdancer.

Corryn looked at Shadowdancer. Green cat's eyes looked at the young girl._"First he has the eyes of the warrior that stopped Deth the first time. Next just as I found the position we need to make a feeling came over me and lead me to Cleo and Sport-1. Sport-1 had an ora around him. He got to be the one we need to stop Deth."_

_"Well if Sport-1 is going to face Deth, he not going to face that thing alone."_ Shadowdancer turn and keep walking.

Corryn followed her towards the park.

Presley waved to his mom as he went to bed. Kahti pounced on Presley went he got in his bed._"Hi Kahti, I hope I can get some sleep tonight."_Presley pulled the covers over his body and fell asleep. Kahti curled up against his master. Lighting then flashed. A figure looked down at the sleeping boy. Eyes gleamed with an evil light.

Back in the park. Sport-1 was backing off from the two strange women. _~Sigh, why do I get my self into these situations.~_ Sport-1 watched the women look around the park for something or some one. Sport-1 hope that he wasn't what they were looking for. The one in Red and black spoke. _"Pearl why are we here again. It's a waste of time to look for something that might not be here."_Her sword on her hip bounced with her movement. Pearl looked at Mira with ice blue eyes. _"My dear Mira we are here to see if any clues are around."_ There was a sound of some one coming. Mira and Pearl quickly hided. Corryn and Shadowdancer came into view. Sport-1 heart jumped. _~No Jazmin get out of here now.~_ He wanted to yell to her. He remain quiet. Shadowdancer looked around as did Corryn. Suddenly Pearl cast her Golden Snowflakes at the pair. Shadowdancer felt the chill in her body. Cold wasn't good for Bionics but Shadowdancer's bionics were better adapted for the cold. Corryn's wings got iced. _"Well now what do we have here."_ Mira walked over to the two cold heroes. She pulled out her sword. Shadowdancer grinned her teeth. _"You think ya can stop me with a little snow storm."_ Suddenly Shadowdancer threw a lighting ball at the evil pair. Sport-1 then came out behind the bush he was hiding. He hit Pearl in the stomach. _"No more cold stuff from you."_ Pearl hit the ground hard.

Mira came after Sport-1 with her sword. The clan of metal was heard. _"Time to dance my dear."_Shadowdancer had pulled her Japanese sword. Corryn had shaken off the ice on her wings as Sport-1 helped her._"Forgive me for scaring you Sport-1."_Green cat eyes looked into pale purple eyes. _"It isn't your fault Corryn. I'm a bit scared because I never dealt with spirits."_Mira and Shadowdancer were fighting with swords._"Enough of this. There is no time for any fun Shadowdancer we got things to do."_Sport-1 then used his Magic beam to grab both swords. _"Now ladies I wish to go and do what I got to do."_The swords fell to the ground, Mira went to grab her's and Shadowdancer grabbed her and threw her into Pearl who was getting up._"Right you are my love time to get this game started."_ The three of them stood in front of the pair of evil. Pearl and Mira looked at them and then ran off. Sport-1 looked at Corryn and Shadowdancer. _"Well now. What should I do to stop this **Deth**."_The Imp grin at him. _"This is what we are going to do."_ She grab him by the arm and lead him and Shadowdancer back to the Sphinx.

Joari and I.Q. had return to the Sphinx and were talking to Ja-Kal when Corryn, Sport-1 and Shadowdancer came in the room. _"Thanks Ra you found him."_ said Ja-Kal as he walked over to the group that came in. _"A quick question Corryn."_Sport-1 looked at her. _"And that being."_

_"You said we need some blood from Dr.Scarab right."_ Corryn nodded. Sport-1 looked at Shadowdancer. He turn back to Ja-Kal and Corryn. _"I know where to get some of his blood but I must go alone to get it."_

Everyone looked at him. _"Go and get that blood Sport-1."_ Shadowdancer touched his shoulder. He looked into her green/blue eyes. He then turn and left the group. He walked outside the Sphinx.

_"Come on out JEP I know your near."_Sport-1 watched as a man with a cane walked up to him. The long fire red hair moved in the light breeze. Ice blue eyes looked at the boy he loved. _"Hello Eric. How are you?"_ Light purple eyes looked at him with a bit of a chill to them. _"So no small chat for now just business."_

_"That right business. Now I know you to well JEP you got what I need. So please can I have it now."_ JEP sigh a bit and handed Sport-1 the small vile. _"If you need me let me know."_ JEP then disappeared in a bright blue light. Sport-1's body shook and then he return to the others. Quickly Corryn got the position ready as every one got ready to face the change before them.

"Noooo let go of me." Presley cried out. Glove took hold of the boy and took off with the jet-pack. Amanda Carnarvon was knocked out cold by a sleeping gas bomb. Katie ran to the Sphinx. Glove brought the Prince/boy to Dr.Scarab. _"At last the key to my wish."_ said Dr.Scarab/Deth. Suddenly Scarab and his crew of evil came on to the scene. Before Dr.Scarab's group could react Deth came out of the Amulet. He then cast a spell on everyone in the room. Madame-O watched in horror. She quickly ran out of the building.

The mummies drove out in the Hot-Ra and the Bionic Six kids ran out of the Sphinx. Some Quad-Runners came and picked up the kids. Some of the mummies where flying in their armor as well on Sky-Cycle and Sky-Cophagus. Aziza had asked the Magical Primed for where the Prince was, it said you will find the boy in the world of moving pictures. 

_"The old movie palace."_ said Nefer-Tina. So they raced over to the place.

**"Soon my rule over this world will come to be and my revenge as well."** Deth laughed.

Sport-1 heard Deth in his head laughing he didn't like it at all. The Movie Palace came into view. They landed and a worried Madame-O slowly walked up to the group. _" Darlyn we have a problem."_ They looked at her. _"Tell us what is going on and if you want to help Scarab you love Madame-O you will help us."_ Said Sport-1. She nodded and told them what Deth did. Crashed!!!! Lighting hit near the group. 

So appearing before Sport-1 in a flash of lightening and swirling wind, The 6'6" Goddess appears in shimmering chain mail armor, steel-blue eyes look down her Romanesque nose imperiously at Sport-1! Keh-Ra The Goddess Of War stands before Sport-1 and hands him The Magical Sword Of Ramses The Great! And says, **"I Will Not Aid You Directly Because That Goes Against The Code Of The Gods, However, Because Deth Is Evil And Shows No Honor In Mixing Himself Up In The World Of Mortals, I Shall Balance The Scales Of Justice By Giving You This Weapon, This Sword Of Ramses The Great, And By Doing So, You Will Defeat Deth Yourself!"** The War Goddess looked down at Sport-1 and handed him the sword, which was extremely heavy! She casts a spell of protection and honor around the hero, so that he may not be harmed from whatever Deth counters him with. Then recedes into the background to watch, as Sport-1 hears her husky voice in his ear,** "You Can Do It Sport-1, Believe In All Things Honorable, Believe In Yourself And your Friends, Believe."**

Corryn looked at Sport-1 and moved over to him. She then cast the spell on the sword to make it more powerful. The group headed towards the building, lighting hit the ground again some of the group was throw back as shield went up. Only Sport-1, Cleo, Shadowdancer, Madame-O, Corryn, I.Q., Rathera and Joari were on the inside of the shield. Ja-Kal hit the shield with his hands. Sport-1 looked at Ja-Kal threw the shield. His eyes told Ja-Kal he would not let any thing happen to the boy. Madame-O made sure all the defenses where turn off. They ran up the stairs and saw the scene that could scare any one to death.

The Scarabs where about to drain Presley's soul out of his body with the spell and machine that both had worked on. Cleo and Joari ran to one side as Shadowdancer and Madame-O ran to the other side. I.Q., Corryn, Rathera and Sport-1 walked right up the center.

"Deth!!!!_Time for you to get back into your exile."_ Sport-1 held up the sword. The battle went into full swing. Cleo ran toward Presley. Rathera faced Scarab and started to talk to him trying to reach him. Madame-O was doing the same with Dr.Scarab. Cleo just pulled Presley from the machine but it cost her dearly. Deth Basted her and she disappeared from the world of the Mummies and into another realm. Sport-1 then drove the sword into Deth's dark heart.Noooo!!!! Yelled Deth. As he disappeared as well. 

The heroes won the battle as the villains ran off but, it was hollow Cleo was gone. Rain fell on the group. Sport-1 handed Keh_Ra back the sword but she told him to keep it. He bow to her and held the sword tight. It was agreed that the mummies where to be keep a secret and the Bionic Six went home.

A winged figure screamed into the night. Mummy's wrappings were fluttering in the rain blown wind. _~The plan was prefect but it failed.~_ Khut thought. She opened her wings and fell off into the night.

The End!!!!


End file.
